He Knew
by xoxofandomgirl
Summary: "Jo, I, uh, I mean, I'll find another job, too," he began as Jo looked on with curious eyes. "But not with an intern like you, who buys me couches with my own money, and who makes crazy animal noises at the chief of surgery." Alex and Jo 9x16. Rated T to be safe.
1. Crying

Jo Wilson hated crying. Not the fake type – she loved that. She loved the look on people's faces when they saw her break down, and she knew that they were putty in her hands. No, Jo hated _really_ crying. Because she rarely ever did, when it happened it was practically unstoppable; the floodgates had been opened. Sure, people would still melt at the sight, but it was because she was actually upset. She might be manipulative, but not in her worst state she wasn't. She hated how genuinely vulnerable she felt when tear after tear escaped her, when all the self-pitying and pain she had felt throughout her life seemed as if it was culminating in one moment of weakness. She hated feeling weak above all, especially in front of people she had to be strong in front of. To put it more simply, she hated crying in front of Alex Karev. Especially when he was the reason behind her tears.

So when the devil himself walked in on her actually crying, Jo wanted nothing more than to not exist.

Trying to preserve some of her dignity, Jo jadedly swatted at her eyes, hoping the tears would cease. But Alex knew. Alex always knew. "Hey," he started. Jo looked anywhere but his face. "You okay?" He moved in an attempt to make her look at him, but she still refused. "Are you faking?" Alex asked, squinting his eyes playfully.

This struck a nerve with Jo; she was letting him see her at her worst, and he thought she was faking? She turned to look at him sharply and narrowed her eyes, but something told her he knew she was being genuine.

"Joke's on you. There aren't going to be many more surgeries for you to con out of me," Alex teased. Jo almost felt like laughing despite the lump in her throat. "You'll be fine. There're other programs," Alex said, gentler than before.

His kindness made the tears come out even faster. "Not like this one," Jo finally choked out. "Not with a teacher like you, who shows me cool tumor-in-a-bag surgeries, and who thinks it's fun to talk to little kids about guts and stuff." Jo smiled wistfully. She exhaled sharply as she approached what she wanted to say next. "You know, I, uh, I barely saw you this week, and that sucked. I'll find another job, whatever, but I don't wanna never see you again." Jo looked up at Alex to see his reaction. He looked somewhat frozen, his eyes shining with something Jo could not recognize. Alex finally came out of his trance, placing a hand cautiously on Jo's arm.

"Hey…" he started, not quite sure what to say. The moment between them was so fragile, so tender and raw. Alex didn't know what would end the intensity, but he sure as hell didn't want to be the one to end it.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm good," Jo refuted. And there it went. Alex quickly removed his hand from her arm, afraid of his actions. Then the awkward crept in. "Thank God Stephanie wasn't here to see this," Jo said, attempting to bring things back on a friendlier level. But Alex was not willing to do so.

"Jo, I, uh, I mean I'll find another job, too," he began as Jo looked on with curious eyes. "But not with an intern like you, who buys me couches with my own money and who makes crazy animal noises at the chief of surgery."

Then it was back, the fragileness, the tenderness, the rawness of their relationship. The air between them seemed frozen as they went silent and stared at each other unsurely. Alex shook slightly as he leant forward. There was only a foot, half a foot, inches between them. "It wasn't your money. I won it fair and square," Jo whispered softly, never breaking eye contact.

"Shut up, Princess," Alex whispered hoarsely. Jo barely had time to be upset that Alex had reverted to calling her by "Princess" again before his lips were pressed impatiently to hers. Alex grabbed her arms roughly and pushed her up closer to him while Jo's hands somehow found Alex's hair. Alex's lips were hungry and demanding against hers, and she would be lying if she said she did not feel every bit as eager as him. She clenched her hands into fists and pulled lightly on his hair, and he took this moment to slip his tongue into her mouth. Jo gasped slightly at the sudden movement but happily allowed him to continue. All too soon, Alex pulled his lips off of hers, just to see her reaction.

"Alex," Jo said after a long silence. "I – I shouldn't, Jason – "

"Oh, right. I forgot all about goddamn _Chest Peckwell_," Alex spat, still out of breath from their kiss.

"Who told you about that name?" Jo accused, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

"Stephanie. But –" Alex interrupted Jo before she could attack Stephanie's character, "are you really going to tell me, Jo, that you're just going to run right back to him? After _that_?" Alex demanded.

Jo paused. "Alex, I know better than anyone what if feels like to be abandoned. I – I couldn't do that to him."

"But what about _me_, Jo?" Alex thundered. "You're just going to _abandon_ me? _I_ know what it feels like to be abandoned."

"Dr. Karev?" a voice sounded, causing both Alex and Jo to jump slightly and look towards the door.

"Oh, um, hello, Mrs. Daniels," Alex said, trying to regain his composure. "How's Tommy doing?"

"Much better now that Phil's gone," Mrs. Daniels laughed. "Um, I was just coming to thank you for the procedure, but is now a bad time?" she asked, looking back and forth between Alex, whose hair and clothes were disheveled, and Jo, who looked close to tears once more.

"Um, nope," Alex lied. "Just two co-workers, talking about medicine. Isn't that right, Dr. Wilson?"

His sudden formality made the lump in Jo's throat form once more. "Of course, Dr. Karev." Jo's voice sounded strangled. Alex looked at her concernedly.

"Uh, Mrs. Daniels, why don't we talk outside?" Alex suggested, leading the woman out into the hallway with one more fleeting look at Jo.

And Jo cried once more, but this time because Alex_ knew_ she was going to cry again. He always knew.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Open Hearts

**A/N: Although this story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, thanks to your kind reviews, I've decided to continue it! This chapter doesn't have a lot of action since it's more Alex's inner thoughts. I don't usually write a lot of character thought kind of things, so if you guys could please tell me what you think, that'd be great!**

* * *

Alex Karev knew better than anyone that abandonment was a bitch. First it was his clinically insane parents who abandoned him (the two people kids are supposed to rely on the most). Next it was his brother and sister (whom he was separated from when he was placed in foster home after foster home). Then there was Izzie, who he couldn't tell you more about if he tried. But Alex was a strong guy, or at least that's what he pretended to be. It was only in his weakest moments that he let the pain he felt all his life show; the pain of seeing his own family fall apart piece by piece and finally cease to exist, of seeing the one person he had entrusted everything with leave him forever, of knowing that she just didn't love him as much as he loved her (because if she had, she wouldn't have left. He never would've left.). It was only in a semi-conscious state that he ever once revealed that pain to anyone, and if he could take back that moment, he would. So when Alex purposely put himself in a position to be rejected by someone, that person must've meant a hell of a lot to him. And Jo Wilson certainly did.

Her stupid chocolate hair and hazel eyes were stuck in his mind constantly. They reminded him all day long that he was working with _possibly_ the hottest girl at Seattle Grace, a thought that he'd rather not have in his head while he was performing life-saving heart surgery. She wasn't just another pretty face, either. She had had a rough childhood, which he could definitely appreciate, and she worked her ass off to get where she was today. She was definitely intelligent, and she had a bit of a mischievous side to her. He loved that glint she'd get in her eyes when she was planning something slightly devious, mostly because that plan usually involved him. Yes, Jo occupied nearly every part of his existence. Alex desperately wished that this was not the case.

By this point in his life, Alex would've been an idiot not to figure out that loving someone (dare he say the l-word about Jo?) only led to them leaving in some way or another. Whether it be through death or negligence, those people always seemed to find a way to leave that left the worst possible scars on his heart: the scars of loneliness, grief, and, most of all, abandonment (that _bitch_). It was not every day that Alex practically tore his heart, filled with scars and bruises, out of his chest, handed it to a girl who _had a boyfriend_, no less, and practically begged her to just leave another mark on it. Because, if she at least did that, she'd always be with him in some form or another, Alex figured.

It would've been easier for her to just say no, Alex decided. If she had just taken a look at his wounded heart and looked away, repulsed at the sight, and swatted it away hastily, her nails cutting his heart quickly, albeit severely.

But she had looked at it, really looked at it, and offered him a way to mend it. She gently touched it with her fingers, as if to heal it forever, and then she punched it. _Hard_. It had hurt more than any other injury Alex could remember.

So now he stood with a bruised and battered heart that stood out in the open. That, perhaps, was the hardest part for Alex. The pain was exposed to freaking Jo Wilson, possibly the worst person to be able to see it. And now they had to see each other every day at work.

_Should be fun_, Alex thought.

Alex sighed heavily as he walked down the hall, staring intently at his clipboard. There was no medical data on it, but just a couple of blank pieces of paper. He needed any excuse not to make awkward eye contact with _you-know-who_ in the hallways, and he figured concentrating heavily on bare paper was a fine defense. Alex did not, however, consider the implications of not paying attention to his surroundings while he walked.

He couldn't tell you exactly how it happened, but one minute he was writing something very important (cough _not real_ cough) on his clipboard, and the next he was laying on top of Jo Wilson. Fan-freaking-tastic. His left leg had somehow landed between both hers, and one arm lay close to her head, while the other was propped up on his elbow near her left arm. To Alex's dismay, nobody in the hallway stopped to help them, which probably would've helped with the level of awkwardness.

He couldn't help but note the fact that he was literally _right on top of her_, and she wasn't saying anything. Not a "watch where you're going," or a "um, what are you doing?" She didn't even make an attempt to move. In fact, she looked kind of stunned at the situation as she stared at him hesitantly. He returned her gaze, and the moment changed. The noise around them seemed to have been muted, and Alex suddenly became very aware of the feel of her body on his. Their lips were so close; if he leaned down barely an inch, they would be touching.

"Karev. Wilson. Are you two planning on getting up soon, or are you just gonna lay there all day?" Bailey questioned, but it was obvious that only one of the answers she gave was the correct one. Suddenly, the noise around them came back full blast as the reality of their situation sunk in.

Alex coughed awkwardly and Jo blushed as they stood up, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "Sorry about that, Dr. Wilson," Alex apologized, looking at nothing in particular.

"Uh, um, no problem, Dr. Karev," Jo said, eyes situated on her shoes. There was a pause. "Well, I, uh, gotta go," she announced, turning on her heel.

"Right. Um, me too," Alex amended, turning back the way he had come. He could've sworn he heard Bailey mumble, "What the hell was that?" but he couldn't be sure.

It was then that Alex remembered his next surgery was in the direction in which Jo had just headed. And wasn't Jo scrubbing in on that surgery, too? _Shit_.

Yeah, Alex really had a talent for screwing up the best things in his life.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review, favorite, alert, etc!**


	3. Laughter and Loss

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews (follows, favorites, etc)! I know everybody says this, but they really do make my day :) Without further ado, here's chapter 3 of He Knew:**

* * *

Jo handed the clamp over to Alex in silence. The only sound that filled the room was the heart monitor, which was beeping steadily. Jo looked at the surgery, only vaguely interested in whatever Alex was performing. He hadn't let her do anything all morning (unless you count standing there and watching as "something"). She turned her gaze to Alex, who looked deep in thought as he continued to do _whatever_. He glimpsed upward briefly and caught Jo's eye, giving her a tight-lipped smile, and then returned to work. Jo tapped her foot softly to the beat of some song stuck in her head (_damn Justin Timberlake_), allowing her mind to wander. Not a good idea. She immediately tried to stop herself, but the thoughts had already entered her mind. And if she had learned anything in the past couple of days, it was that, once she remembered what had happened, it was nearly impossible for her to stop.

She remembered exactly what he had looked like; his jaw had been clenched in determination, his eyes ablaze with purpose. And, God, could it have been any sexier how he just _grabbed_ her? The very thought of his body pressed against hers made her shiver. It had been so goddamn passionate, his lips on hers like fire. Jo couldn't help but wish, as she reminisced, that Alex would reach across the operating table and kiss her again, just as fervently as the last time (if not more). Jo sighed internally. This is not how she envisioned interning. Hadn't she planned to just find any hospital that would take her, do her work, and keep her head down? That was what Ms. Schmidt would've wanted her to do, and Jo sure as hell didn't want to let down the only person who had held her up.

Jo vaguely wondered if Ms. Schmidt would forgive her if she got a bit side tracked by a possible romance with her boss. Or at least all the sexual tension between them.

_Okay, I've _got_ to stop thinking about this_, Jo thought frantically. _Maybe a little open-heart surgery will help._ "Hey," she started, looking at Alex expectantly. When he didn't acknowledge her, she continued. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Alex was silent for a couple of moments. "I think I'm good, Wilson."

Wilson? _Wilson_? Was he _serious _right now? She'd slept on the floor of his living room. Pants-less. And now they were back to last name basis? "_Damn it_, Alex, just call me Jo!" Jo shouted, startling herself.

Alex jerked in surprise, his surgical tools slipping in the process. He finally made eye contact with Jo and opened his mouth to shout back. Before he could speak, the heart monitor began to beep erratically. "Shit!" Alex swore, quickly busying himself with the patient. "Goddamnit, Wilson, this is all your fault!"

"My name is Jo!" she all but shrieked. "Jo, Jo, Jo!"

"Stop yelling, or get out of my O.R!" Alex fumed.

"Make me!" she screamed back.

"God, Wilson, how old are you? Five?" Alex thundered, attempting to fix the patient with trembling hands.

"JO! JO! JO! My name is Jo!" she yelled insistently.

"SHUT UP!" Alex boomed, causing Jo to go silent. There was a pause only occupied by the heart monitor, whose beeping had somehow become regular again. "Now if you're just going to shout at me, get the hell out."

Jo looked at Alex for what felt like the first time. He looked so tired, just so tired of dealing with life and all its crap. Jo felt her stomach sink. Dear God, what kind of person flips out on a man like that? _A freakin' terrible person_, Jo's mind oh-so-nicely reminded her.

Jo picked up a tool off the tray next to the operating table. "I want to help."

"Just let me do it," Alex said, but his voice was not demanding like earlier. In fact, there was almost a sense of desire for her to fight back.

"Stop being so independent or whatever," she laughed slightly, and Alex smirked.

"Can you push this back a bit?" Alex asked, pointing inside of the patient. Jo complied, smiling all the while. She began to laugh again. "What's so funny?" he questioned, a grin slipping onto his own face. Jo's laughter quickly became uncontrollable to the point where she had trouble keeping still enough to help Alex, but he didn't seem to mind. "I still don't get it," Alex prompted, a quick chuckle escaping his lips.

"Jo, Jo, Jo!" Jo managed to squeak out through her laughter. "Jo, Jo!"

Alex finally caught on, the laughter bubbling up within him. "Jo, Jo, Jo!" he imitated, raising his voice several octaves.

"Okay, that is not fair," Jo giggled. "I do _not _sound like that."

"Jo, Jo!" Alex said, practically in hysterics.

Jo doubled over in laughter, making eye contact with Alex in the process (which only made the situation even funnier, as his "Jo" face made him look like he was in pain).

_If Ms. Schmidt knew Alex, she'd definitely forgive me_, Jo concluded.

* * *

"Hey, babe," Jason greeted as Jo approached him. She flinched internally at the nickname; it just felt so possessive. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I was just coming to talk to you about that," Jo started. "I'm really sorry, but Alex and I made plans to go out for drinks."

Jason frowned. "You're going out for drinks with Karev?"

"Well, yeah," Jo explained, confused at his discontentment. "Why?"

"Aren't you supposed to be going out for drinks with _me_?" he pointed out. "Your boyfriend?"

"Oh, c'mon, that's not fair," Jo complained as she pulled on her jacket. "You know we're fighting. This might be my chance to get things back to normal with him."

"What was that fight about anyway?" Jason asked. "You never told me."

Jo couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "Nothing. Just stupid work stuff."

"Look, I just don't like that you spend so much time with him," Jason admitted, a rough edge to his voice.

"We're just _friends_, Jason," Jo assured him. _Liar_, she thought. "I promise."

"Can't you just try to spend more time with me?" Jason practically demanded.

"Look, I don't know why you're so upset, but knock it off. It's just drinks," Jo defended herself.

"I _know_ his reputation, Jo," Jason fought. "Everyone knows."

"Are you implying he's going to try to sleep with me? And that I'd actually do it?" Jo asked, only somewhat appalled at his statement. _He did kiss you_, her mind reminded her.

"We've only been dating a couple weeks. I barely know you!" Jason stood up for himself.

"Are you calling me some kind of slut?" Jo commanded. "Oh, my God, you think I'm a slut!"

"No, it's not that, it's just – " Jason started, but Jo was quick to cut him off.

"'It's just' _what_?" she screamed. "He's just so _smooth_ that I won't possibly be able to resist his advances?"

"It's not just me, damnit!" Jason shouted. "I swear, Jo, everybody thinks you're cheating on me with him!" Jo froze at his words.

"Let's take a break," Jo said suddenly, her voice returning to its normal decibel.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked, obviously giving her a chance to take back what she had just said.

"Let's take a break. We're clearly not working out," Jo said.

"Babe," Jason comforted, trying to amend what he had done.

"I _hate_ it when you call me that,'" Jo stated, turning away from Jason completely. She preferred "Hobo-Jo" by a long shot.

* * *

**Thanks a million for reading!**


	4. Accidental Confessions

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've been crazy busy. Just a quick note, I realize that they're pretty OOC (mainly Jo) in this chapter, but that's because they've drinken a lot. Especially Jo.**

* * *

"Two beers, please," Alex asked the bartender, holding up two fingers.

"You waiting on a date?" the bartender questioned, grabbing the beers from underneath the counter.

"No, man, just a friend," Alex said regretfully.

"Ah," the bar tender declared knowingly. He placed the beers in front of Alex.

"Hey! Alex!" Jo shouted from across the bar, making her way through the crowd. "There you are," she greeted. She was obviously a bit tipsy already.

"Are you drunk?" Alex inquired, laughing a bit.

"Only a _little_," Jo protested, a smile still wide on her face. "Um, one beer, please," she asked the bartender, who looked in her direction with a surprised look on her face.

"Quite a pretty friend you were waiting on," the bartender teased Alex, making Jo blush.

"Aw, you called me your friend?" Jo turned on Alex, faking shock. "You shouldn't have."

"Shut up," Alex groaned. "I already bought you a beer, and I'm beginning to regret it."

"Oh, you don't mean that," Jo cooed, ruffling his hair. Alex was clearly not amused.

"Exactly how much did you have to drink?" Alex asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I don't know, four, five beers?" Jo estimated.

Alex laughed. "What, were you at a bachelorette party before this?"

"Nah," Jo stated. "Just broke up with Jason."

Alex choked on his drink. "You – you guys broke up?"

"Yeah," Jo said sadly, tracing the rim of her beer with her finger. "I don't know, Alex. It's just – I mean – he was such a good guy, you know?" she looked up from her beer and made eye contact. "I thought, if it was gonna work out with anyone, it'd be with him. He was so perfect. If I can't date him, who _can_ I date?" she asked him. Her eyes were so earnest and innocent, and she sounded sincerely distraught. As girly as it sounded, Alex could practically feel his heart break at the sight. She really thought she was going to end up alone, didn't she? Someone like her, who was so smart and determined (_and hot_, Alex thought subconsciously), honestly thought that she was going to spend her days living with fifty cats. He just should've told her that: that she was so intelligent and strong-minded (and maybe he would've left out "hot") and that _of course_ she wasn't going to end up alone. But he didn't.

"Maybe you don't need someone perfect," Alex blurted out. Jo looked at him.

"Um, aren't you supposed to tell me that I _do _deserve someone perfect and that Jason was just a jerk?" Jo asked, but Alex ignored her.

"I mean, _you're_ not perfect, Jo," Alex explained. "You're whiny, and self-centered, and you think everyone's out to get you."

"Um, thanks?"

"I mean, you've got your strong points, too," Alex said begrudgingly, not exactly wanting to get into that territory. "But, do you really want to be with someone perfect when you could be with someone just as flawed as you?"

Jo stared at him for a bit, not quite sure what to say. "But, where would I possibly find someone as screwed up as me?" she questioned. Alex didn't answer. Jo sighed and took a big gulp of her drink. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A half-empty bottle of beer in his hand, Alex fought to open the door to his apartment. "Jo!" Alex called. "Jo, I can't do it!"

"Oh, my God. You are so drunk," Jo countered playfully, grabbing his keys and trying to open the door herself.

"Hey, you are, too, Princess," Alex responded, watching her fumble endlessly with the keys.

"Okay, I give up!" Jo giggled, sliding down to sit on the floor. Alex joined her.

"You are such a sissy," Alex teased, taking his keys back and stuffing them into his pocket. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know," Jo slurred. "Let's play a game."

"A game?" Alex questioned. "What game do you wanna play?"

"Truth or dare," Jo responded immediately, her eyes widening in delight at the thought. "Oh, can we please play truth or dare?"

"Okay, okay, fine," Alex relented. "I've just never played truth or dare before."

"Never?" Jo said, shocked. "Never, ever, ever?"

"Never, ever, ever," Alex confirmed, shaking his head lightly.

"That is, like, physically impossible," Jo stated. "How did you get through being a teenager without playing truth or dare even once?"

"Some of us weren't teenage girls at one point in our lives," Alex explained. "Some of us were sitting in juvie."

"Oh, right," Jo remembered. "Whatever, stop being such a downer-pants." Alex raised his eyebrows at the nickname. "Truth or dare."

"Uh, dare," Alex answered hesitantly. "No. Truth. Actually, dare. Yeah. Dare," Alex decided.

"Alex! You never pick dare. You always pick truth," Jo scolded him. "I guess you really never have played this game before."

Alex laughed. "Fine. Truth."

"Hm," Jo thought, trailing off. "Shit, now I have to think of a question." Alex rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "Okay, I've got one." Alex looked at her in anticipation. "Actually, forget it."

"No, wait. What was the question?" Alex asked, now genuinely curious. He was definitely far less drunk than Jo, and, although he knew it was wrong, he wanted to know exactly what a less discreet Jo was thinking.

"Nope, I can't tell you," Jo said, pantomiming zipping her lips.

"Aw, c'mon, Jo, you can't do that. That's not fair," Alex pouted. "Please? Pretty, pretty please?" Jo broke down laughing.

"Fine, fine. Why – why'd you kiss me?" Jo finally asked, the playfulness from her eyes having seemed to disappear.

That certainly was not a question Alex was hoping to hear. "I – uh, see, it's, uh, like this – "

"Because it's all I've been able to think about, you know," Jo admitted, refusing to look into Alex's eyes. "It's just running through my mind constantly, and I can't get it to stop. It's so frustrating and goddamn _inconvenient_, but Alex?" Jo said, finally making eye contact. "I really liked that kiss, you know. And I really like you." The last part came out as almost a whisper, as if he wasn't really supposed to hear it.

There it was: the confession he had been waiting to hear for weeks, even months now. And she was completely trashed.

Perfect.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review!**


	5. Love and War

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. I really wanted to make this chapter the best I could. I should start to update more regularly now since I have more time on my hands. Anyway, here's Chapter 5:**

* * *

Alex somehow managed to open the door to his apartment and usher a wasted Jo inside. Knowing the routine, she plopped down on the couch in his living room and fell asleep almost instantly.

But unlike the times before, Alex couldn't help but to sit beside her and watch.

He didn't mean to be creepy, really, but he just couldn't help it. There was something about Jo that made him all soft and mushy, and he _hated_ it (not so much, actually). And, yes, Alex knew just how stalker-ish it was to stare at a sleeping girl, let alone his best friend, but she was so goddamn beautiful when she slept. Her messy hair framed her face, and her eyes were shut delicately. Her breathing was soft and peaceful, and Alex vaguely wondered how she did it: how she managed to look perfect even when hung-over, and pretty much all the time, if he was being completely honest with himself. She was even prettier than Izzie. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. He couldn't think about Izzie anymore; he just _couldn't_. If he was going to move on (that sounded weird to himself), he had to stop. The thought almost made him relieved. Slowly, the effects of all the alcohol he had consumed sunk in, and he drifted off willingly.

* * *

"I knew it!" Christina accused, pointing a finger at Jo. "I knew that you guys were sleeping together!" The shrillness of her voice made Jo's head pound.

Jo slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was lying on a couch, most likely Alex's, and she felt like _crap_. She moved her hand to take off her blanket, but it would not budge. Looking down to see what the hold up was, her eyes widened. Why was there an arm around her? She quickly turned over to see none other than Alex, looking just as shocked as she was. "Oh. My. God. What the hell happened?" Jo shrieked, prying his arm and her blanket off of her in one shot. "Am I even wearing clothes?"

"Of – of course you are!" Alex defended. Jo stood up immediately, relieved to find that her clothes were, in fact, still on her. "Jesus, don't you remember _anything_?"

"Totally!" Jo retaliated weakly, searching her mind for something, anything that had happened since meeting Alex at the bar. Alex was now sitting upright, hurt and shock written all over his face.

"Damn it, Jo! Why – why can't you just –" Alex exclaimed, not entirely sure why he was so angry. "God, you are just a piece of work, aren't you?"

Christina stared at Alex and Jo awkwardly. "So, I can take it that the two of you _didn't_ sleep together last night?"

"_I'm_ a piece of work?" Jo shouted. "_You're_ a piece of work. I – just – what the hell, Alex? Why the hell were you _snuggling _me, and why the hell are you flipping out?" Even though it was completely dreadful timing, Alex couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked when she was pissed. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were seething with determination. God, why did she always look so gorgeous? "Are you going to answer me or not?"

"So, I, uh, I'm gonna head upstairs now," Christina stated, although she knew no one was listening. She took their silence as acknowledgement and walked away.

"I just _fell asleep_!" Alex thundered. "So what if I happened to fall asleep next to you? It was an accident. Am I just not allowed to screw up?"

"You're not supposed to screw up!" Jo cried, taking a few steps forward. They were now face-to-face. "You're supposed to be the reasonable person in this relationship!"

"This is not a relationship!" Alex boomed. "I have no idea what _this_ is!" Alex said, gesturing between Jo and himself. "But it as sure as hell is not a relationship!"

They were both breathing heavily from their heated argument, merely inches remaining between the two of them, and Alex wasn't really sure what to feel. On one hand, he was so incredibly _angry_ with Jo, angry with her for reasons he couldn't explain (probably because there were no rational reasons behind it). But on the other hand, he was so incredibly turned on by the intensity and passion of the moment that he found it hard to keep his hands off of her. The latter of the two feelings won out.

Without a moment's hesitation, his lips found hers harshly, demanding equal vigor on her part. Jo made a noise in between surprise and pleasure, and she placed her hands on his face. He grabbed her hips forcefully and deepened the kiss, trailing his tongue across her lips. She moaned softly, allowing him to explore her mouth. He tore his lips from hers, moving down to her jaw line, and he peppered hungry kisses all along it. He slowly transferred his lips to neck and then her collarbone. "Alex," she sighed, putting her hands on his shoulders and squeezing tightly. The sound of her saying his name only made his kisses more ardent. He found the place where her neck met her shoulder and bit down. Jo gasped at the sensation. That was going to leave a mark. Alex ran his tongue slowly over where he had bit as Jo snuck her hands into Alex's hair and pulled on it. He returned his lips to hers suddenly, the force he used pushing her slightly backwards. Jo grabbed onto his jacket tightly as he placed one hand around her neck and the other in her hair. Their kisses slowed, becoming sweeter and gentler. Alex pressed one, two, three final kisses onto her lips before pulling away completely. They stared at each other for some time, not quite sure what to say. Alex cleared his throat awkwardly and tore his eyes from hers. "I, uh, I'm sorry," he started. "I shouldn't've done that. It was totally out of line, and I'm, uh, really sorry."

"Only you, Alex," Jo said, still stunned. "Only you." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. She snuggled her face into his chest, and she smiled as she felt Alex place his head on her shoulder. Her mind went blank as she inhaled what must've been his cologne, except for one lone thought that floated in the back of her mind – if this wasn't a relationship then what the hell was it?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

**Also, in case any of you were curious, I've planned out the story! It should be anywhere from 10-12 chapters long. So we're pretty much halfway there! Thanks for all your support, and I'll try to update by Sunday.**


	6. Confrontations

**A/N: Can anyone spot the Friends reference in this chapter?**

* * *

"Spill," Heather demanded, looking at Jo expectantly. Jo raised her eyebrows and returned Heather's gaze. The corners of her mouth turned up in slight confusion as she smiled awkwardly.

"I, uh, what?" Jo asked, laughing uncomfortably. "What do I – what do I have to 'spill?'" Heather's gaze suddenly became too much for Jo, and she quickly tore her eyes away from Heather's.

"Don't even," Heather said tiredly. She looked Jo up and down, scrutinizing her all the while. "It gets more and more obvious every day." Jo began to respond, but Heather promptly cut her off. "Just admit it. You and Karev are doing it!"

Jo opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally answering. "Alex and I," Jo started, taking a deep breath. "Alex and I have never slept together. Why is this so hard for everyone to understand?"

Heather situated her gaze on Jo's neck. "Then who gave you that hickey?"

Jo gasped softly and pulled the collar of her scrubs upwards. "I, uh, that – what hickey?" she stammered, smiling sweetly.

Heather sighed and grabbed Jo's collar, pushing it back down. She pointed to the mark on Jo's neck with her index finger. "Uh, that one." Jo blushed violently, and she swatted Heather's hand away from her.

"Okay, okay. So, maybe we kissed a little bit, but it was nothing," Jo said, dismissing Heather completely.

"A _little_? Jo, that thing is huge!" Heather exclaimed gesturing to Jo's neck once more. "A little kissing is like a peck, and I don't think a peck could do _that_."

Jo blushed again. "So, he got a little carried away. Can – can we just drop it?" Jo asked, her eyes darting around warily. "I don't want people _assuming_ things."

Heather looked at her pityingly. "Jo, everyone's already made their assumptions. And, judging by that thing on your neck, they were all right." She gave Jo a small shrug of her shoulders, as if to say _what are you gonna do?_ "If I were you, I'd just tell everyone that you and Alex are doing each other."

"We are not doing each other!" Jo exclaimed, huffing loudly. "I swear if somebody ever says again that Alex and I – "

"I'm sorry, what are you and Alex doing?" a voice asked teasingly. Jo felt a hand wrap around her shoulder and squeeze it warmly. She looked nervously at Heather, who was now focused intently on her feet. Jo closed her eyes tightly.

_Shit_.

"Nothing, Alex," Jo squeaked out, turning around hesitantly. Sure enough, Alex stood behind her, an amused look on his face. He choked back laughter as he saw the tips of her ears turn crimson. "You and I are doing absolutely _nothing_. We are just – just being, uh, normal, and… stuff."

Alex fixed his gaze on Heather. "Nothing. So, if you wanted a story for your little intern friends, I'm afraid there's nothing here," Alex apologized insincerely. Heather nodded and walked away quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Jo asked good-naturedly. "You just scared away the only person at work that I'm friends with!"

"Ouch. I thought I was your friend, too," Alex said, feigning hurt. He placed a hand over his heart dramatically as he scrunched up his face in mock-pain. "Right in the heart, Princess. Right in the heart." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please," Jo said, slapping Alex in the chest. "You _wish_ I wanted to hang out with you." Alex scoffed. "You wish you had some of _this_." Alex raised his eyebrows as Jo began to dance.

"Oh, God," he groaned. Jo was possibly the dorkiest dancer Alex had ever seen. Sure, she was hot, but apparently being hot did not make you graceful, as Alex had once assumed. Jo had proven him drastically wrong. She threw her arms in the air and swiveled her hips. Alex visibly cringed. "You're just embarrassing yourself," Alex reminded her. Jo seemed not to notice as she started to do the cabbage patch. "Not the cabbage patch!" It appeared that his words only made her dance moves more erratic. "The cabbage patch is possibly the worst dance you could've chosen."

"Alex!" Meredith called from across the hall. Jo composed herself as quickly as possible, but Meredith didn't seem to take notice. "Alex, can I, uh, talk to you real quick?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," Alex said, squinting his eyes suspiciously. "I'll talk to you later," he told Jo as he walked up to Meredith cautiously. The minute he got close enough, Meredith grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty examination room. "What the hell, Mer?"

"What is going on between you and Wilson?" Meredith demanded. "Did you finally go for it?"

"I mean, uh, we kinda made out," Alex admitted. Meredith squealed. "Oh, c'mon. Please don't go all girly and shit on me."

"Well, you have to ask her out!" Meredith insisted. Alex looked at her, clearly unconvinced. "Think about it. You've liked Jo for so long, and now she's single, and she likes you back! I mean, did you see yourselves? You two were flirting up a storm!"

"We were 'flirting up a storm,' huh?"

"Shut up, Alex. You were! Look, here's the thing. You like her, and she likes you. It's that simple," Meredith pleaded. "Alex. I'm your _friend_. I want you to be _happy_! I - I haven't seen you act like this since Izzie!" For some reason, the sound of her name didn't sting any more. "Please, Alex. Quit holding yourself back."

Alex sighed. "Shit. I hate to say it, but you're right." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked Meredith in the eyes. "I've gotta ask her out."

Meredith grinned. "That's the Alex I know!" she beamed, rushing forward to give him a hug. Alex awkwardly reciprocated. "Oh, this is perfect! You two are soul mates! She's your _lobster_, Alex!" she gushed. "You two are going to get married and have kids and - "

"Okay, Mer, I think you're a bit high on pregnancy hormones right now," Alex said as he untangled himself from their hug. Meredith wiped the tears from her eyes jadedly.

"It's just so perfect," Meredith said again, sniffling a bit. "I'm sorry. Let me just get myself together."

"It's okay," Alex admitted. "It is kind of perfect, isn't it?"

Meredith smiled. "It kind of is."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, alert, etc.!**


	7. Lovebirds

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I've never been much of a writer, so to see that you guys are enjoying the story makes me so happy :)**

* * *

"I, uh – I talked to Mer today," Alex said suddenly.

"I have no idea what that has to do with the patient I was just talking about, but I know," she responded, busying herself with some papers. "I was dancing like and idiot, and you didn't bother to stop me before she came in. So thanks for _that_ embarrassment."

"Oh, please. You embarrassed your_self_," Alex reminded her. "It's not my fault that you chose to dance in public."

"So, what did you guys talk about?" she asked, really only somewhat interested. Her mind was still occupied with thoughts about the patient she was working on with Meredith.

"You."

All thoughts of said patient flew out of Jo's head immediately as she dropped her mountain of papers. "Damn it!" she exclaimed, bending down to pick up all that she had dropped. Her? They were talking about _her_? Suddenly, the embarrassment she had felt earlier due to her bizarre dance moves seemed to pale in comparison to this. Her two bosses were talking about her making out with one of them. They were literally discussing her kissing skills. _Oh, God. _Jo's mind went into overdrive as it sculpted every single worst-case scenario possible.

Alex bent down and began to gather some of Jo's papers. "Um, are you okay?" he asked, handing her a stack of the paper. She looked completely disoriented as she scrambled to pick up everything as quickly as possible, her cheeks colored a definitive red.

_Calm yourself down,_ Jo told herself. She coughed awkwardly as she stood. "Yep. Totally fine."

Alex raised his eyebrows, standing up in the process. "God, I hate this," he admitted.

"You hate my _company_?" Jo questioned, not completely sure what was up his ass now.

"I hate _this_," he explained, gesturing wildly between the two of them. "All the _awkward_. Jesus Christ, Jo, we've made out twice now! Are things just gonna get more awkward each time we kiss?"

"Um, who says we're going to kiss again?" Jo asked, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Why wouldn't we?" he countered. "Unless you didn't like making out with me…"

"No!" she answered a bit too quickly. Alex smirked. "It's not that. It's just, like, you're my _boss_, and I'm an _intern_ – "

"And that matters because?"

"What were you and Meredith talking about again?" Jo prompted, eager to change the topic.

"Nothing," he replied curtly.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jo whined. "You said you were talking about me to my other boss, who is also an owner of this hospital! You can't just leave me hanging like that!"

Alex sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets; he suddenly looked much more vulnerable. "Okay, you know that Mer and I have been friends for a long time. So, as much as I hate to admit it, she knows me pretty damn well." He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "And she's noticed that, uh, when I'm around you, I'm kinda… happy." Jo stared at him, hanging onto every word. "She, uh, she thinks that we'd be a really great team."

"Well, we are!" Jo exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "A great team, that is."

"No, uh, Jo, that's not what I – that's not what Mer was saying," he explained, laughing nervously. "Mer thinks that we'd be a, uh, good – um, she thinks we should date."

Jo was silent for a moment. "Oh."

"What – what do you think? About us?"

"About us _dating_?" Jo confirmed. Alex nodded noncommittally. "I mean, what do _you_ think about… that?"

Alex focused intensely on his feet. "I think it's worth a shot," he admitted.

Jo snapped her gaze towards Alex. "What?"

"Don't make me say it again," Alex begged, shuffling his feet from side to side.

"Alex," Jo started, but she seemed to be at a loss for words. "Alex, I – "

"If you're going to reject me just do it now," Alex prompted, meeting Jo's gaze. "Get it over with. And don't give me any of that 'it's not you; it's me' crap. Just grow a pair and say it."

The manner in which he said that with that look in his eyes caused physical pain in Jo's chest.

She took a cautious step forward, placing a hand lightly on his arm. "What makes you think I'm going to reject you?"

Alex looked at her, bewildered, as he took another step towards her, their bodies now only centimeters apart. He leaned forward the slightest bit so that their lips were barely touching, and then he closed the gap.

She reciprocated immediately, pressing her lips against his happily. Unlike their previous kisses, which had been hungry and rough, this was slow and loving. Jo smiled goofily into the kiss, unable to believe that this was actually happening. She placed a lingering peck on his lips, making him smile, too.

Cristina turned into the abandoned hallway (with the exception of Alex and Jo, who were still embracing) and smiled cheekily to herself. It seemed as if Alex had finally made his move. Or maybe Wilson had. Cristina wouldn't have been surprised if it had been the latter; after all, Jo was one tough cookie. Cristina almost left them alone, until she remembered that, no matter how sickeningly cute the moment was, this _was_ a hospital, and they _were _supposed to be doing actual work, not each other. Although, to be fair, her and Owen had done the same countless times before. "Alright, lovebirds, back to work," Cristina called as she walked past them, patting Alex on the shoulder casually. The two broke apart suddenly.

Jo blushed and Alex smiled at her contently. "You heard the woman, _lovebird_," he teased. "Back to work."

Jo stuck out her tongue at him. "You're such a douche!" she taunted back, walking away leisurely. Alex couldn't help but notice the slight skip in her step (and how nice her ass was, but that was a different story).

And for the first time in a long time, Alex felt truly happy.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please review, favorite, follow, etc.!**

**This story is, sadly, coming to a close in a few more chapters, so I want your input on what my next story should be. It will be Jolex, of course (this fandom seriously needs more Jolex fics). Right now, I'm stuck between two ideas. The first is just a collection of drabbles that are completely unrelated, really just fluff. The other one is a bit more complicated - there'd be ten or so chapters, and each chapter would talk about the moment when a certain character realized that Alex and Jo are pretty much meant to be together. So, for example, maybe Jackson found out that they are meant to be together when he saw them making animal noises. Any thoughts?**

**Also, I'd like to congratulate you if you actually read through that huge A/N. So, virtual hug if you're reading this!**


	8. Screwy

**A/N: Okay, I feel absolutely terrible that it's taken me so long to update. Hopefully you'll forgive me after this chapter:**

* * *

It was dead quiet that afternoon when Jo walked into the changing room.

She tried to ignore it, but the silence created a whole new level of awkward she didn't know existed. Jo could feel the intense gazes from her fellow interns seeping through her scrubs and into her very soul. The curious stares? Those were okay, but there were a couple of stares from some female interns that practically pierced her. Jo refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"We know," Leah said. Her volume was normal, but it seemed blaring in contrast to the utter silence.

Jo turned around to face her. The entire room watched with bated breath. "I'm sorry, what do you all know about me?" she challenged.

"That you're sleeping with Karev," Leah fired back. "Never thought you were the kind of girl who'd sleep with the guy that's banged all your friends."

Jo scoffed. "You're kidding me, right?" she said incredulously. "For God's sake, I am not sleeping with Alex! And so what if I was? More than half of you have!" Jo accused, now speaking to the entire room.

"Yang saw you two making out in the halls earlier," Leah continued. "I overheard her talking to Medusa about it. Something about you two 'finally getting over yourselves' and 'stuffing turkeys.'"

Jo clenched her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white. "What's going on between Alex and me is none of your freaking business," Jo managed through clenched teeth. One more wrong move on Leah's part, and Jo was bound to pounce.

"Murphy," Alex called, opening the door. His eyes were trained on his clipboard (his number one defense mechanism), and he was clearly oblivious to the tension in the room. "You're on my service for the rest of the day. Now, hurry up. I've got a kid in – " Alex looked up and stopped immediately at the sight before him. "What the hell is going here?"

Jo made eye contact with him across the room. She hoped that her look conveyed something along the lines of "Let it go, Alex. I've got this under control." Apparently, it did not.

"I'm serious. Someone answer me before I go tell Chief that the interns can't work because they're too caught up in some stupid drama."

"Dr. Yang told everyone that you and Jo are together," Heather blurted out. The other interns turned to stare at her. Leah gave her the death glare. "Leah was just asking Jo about it."

"What's to ask?" Alex snorted. "You guys want to know all the dirty little details? Go ahead. Ask away!"

No one dared make a sound.

"Jo and I are together. It's literally that simple," Alex thundered, waving his clipboard around dangerously. He began to walk at an alarming pace towards Jo. "We are together, and you all are just going to have to get used to us doing stuff like this." At this point, Alex was only a foot away from Jo. Stopping abruptly, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her back. Jo reacted almost immediately, placing one hand in his hair and the other behind his neck. Alex ended the kiss as suddenly as he had begun it. "Isn't that right, Wilson?" Jo nodded dazedly, still slightly confused as to what was happening. "And if any of you've got a problem with that, you can go to hell." He pointed the clipboard at Leah. "Murphy. Get your ass into your scrubs and get ready to work harder than you have in your entire life." With that, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Leah frantically pulled her scrubs onto her and rushed out, leaving the rest of the interns to stare at Jo once more. "That was hot," Stephanie said finally, causing several others to laugh.

Jo smiled at her, still stunned. "Yeah."

* * *

"I heard Karev gave Leah hell today," Heather said as she slid into a seat at the bar. Joe's was relatively crowded that night; it was a Friday, after all. "He's kinda scary, isn't he?"

Jo shrugged and took a sip of her tequila. "You've just gotta get to know him. He's not such as much of a douche as you might think."

"Oh, I'm sure you know him _really_ well," Heather said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"But seriously," Heather continued. "He scares the crap out of me."

Jo laughed. "Yeah, he seems to have that effect on people," she said dreamily. Heather gave her an odd look. "Hey! Alex's here!"

As if on cue, Alex took the seat on the other side of Jo. "Someone's excited to see me," he said. "Hey, Brooks," Alex greeted, giving Heather a small wave. Heather smiled shyly in return. The tension in the air between the two ex-lovers was palpable. Jo looked back and forth between the two, unsure of what to do. "I, uh, I'm going to go talk to Mer." Alex excused himself from his seat at the bar and began to search for his friend.

"Um, excuse me for a moment," Jo told Heather, standing up and taking her drink with her. "Alex!" Jo exclaimed, catching up to him quickly. He turned around once she grabbed his arm. "Are we going to talk about that or are you just going to keep walking away?"

"What's to talk about?" he asked. "It's apart of the package, Jo. I've slept with most of the women at the hospital. I can't change that. If that bothers you so much, might as well get out now."

"Oh, my God," Jo exclaimed. "Why do you keep telling me to leave? Is it because you want me to? Because, if it is, just tell me now. Don't string me along like every other goddamn intern." Alex opened his mouth to respond, but Jo continued. "Jesus, Alex, you are so freaking screwed up."

Alex was quiet for bit. "Just about as screwed up as you, right?" he said.

Jo laughed out of disbelief. "Oh, my God, you're right," she conceded, burying her face in her hands. "We are so screwed up."

"At least we're screwed up together," Alex admitted, taking Jo's hand in his. "C'mon, let's go talk to Brooks."

Jo looked down at their intertwined hands, unable to suppress the grin plastered on her face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, follow, etc.!**

**I'm not sure if I like the way this chapter turned out. But, it was nice and fluffy, right?**

**On a different note, thanks for your thoughts on my next story! If you guys have any more thoughts on it, there's a poll on my profile if you want to vote or you can just leave a review. The options are a series of Jolex drabbles or the moments each character realized that Jo and Alex are pretty much soul mates.**

**Thank you and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Let me just apologize for all the medical inaccuracies in this chapter. Now, without further ado, I present to you the last chapter of He Knew:**

* * *

_Six Years Later_

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Alex shouted, putting on his coat. "Thanks again for watching Drew," he said. Meredith just smiled at him.

"You know I love him," Meredith exclaimed, bouncing the toddler up and down on her waist. "He is just so cute! Must've gotten his mommy's looks," she teased.

"Ha, ha," Alex deadpanned. "Jo! Hurry up! We were supposed to be there five minutes ago!"

"Just give me one more minute!" Jo called back from upstairs.

Alex sighed heavily. "Let me go and see what's holding her up. I'll be right back," he told Meredith. He walked up the staircase to see Jo on the phone. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Jo placed the phone to her chest. "I'm talking to Aubrey right now. She wants to know how everything's going." Alex gave her a weird look. "Ms. Schmidt, Alex. Aubrey Schmidt."

"Oh, right," he said. It had become clear to him after knowing Jo for so long that when she was talking to Ms. Schmidt, it was best not to interrupt her. "Just try to finish up soon. We've got to go."

Jo mouthed "thank you" and continued jabbering into the telephone.

* * *

"I hate doctors' offices," Jo complained, dropping a magazine on the table in front of her. She looked around warily, as if trying to crack some kind of secret code. Alex stared at her.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. "Then why did you choose to become a doctor if you hate doctors?" He looked at Jo expectantly as he waited for her to respond.

"I just like doing this kind of stuff myself," Jo explained. "I trust me way more than I trust some random guy that our coworker suggested."

"Yeah, well you're not an OB/GYN, are you, Wilson?" Alex retaliated. Jo gave him a curt look. "Karev. Shit, it's been almost four years, and I still can't get that right." He sighed. "It's no fun calling you by my own last name!"

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you proposed," she teased, picking up another magazine and looking at it disdainfully. "Okay, why do I care that Channing Tatum's wife is pregnant again? Don't people have better things to do with their lives?" she questioned, pointing to the picture of the "expecting couple" as the cover said.

Alex shrugged. He was about to answer when a voice cut him off. "Josephine Karev?" a nurse called, surveying the waiting area. Alex snorted, and Jo shot him a look.

"I'd prefer if you called me Jo," she explained, getting up with Alex to follow the nurse to the examination room. The nurse continued to walk briskly to her set destination. As they reached the end of the hallway, she stopped decidedly and ushered Alex and Jo inside a room.

"Okay, Josephine, Dr. Carson will be with you in a few minutes," she said, not bothering to look up from her clipboard. "But first I have a couple of questions." Jo began to say something, but the nurse continued. "Date of birth?"

"February 19, 1987."

"Height?"

"Five-foot six."

"Current weight?"

"One hundred thirty pounds."

"Weight before conception?"

"Uh, one hundred twenty?"

"Date of conception?"

Jo blushed. "December 25th."

The nurse looked up from her clipboard. "On Christmas?"

Jo avoided eye contact. "Are there any other questions?"

"How many weeks along are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you have a history of complications in pregnancy?"

"Nope."

The nurse scribbled something on her paper, hung her clipboard on the hook on the inside of the door, and walked out of the room, just in time for Dr. Carson to walk in. He smiled at them. "Well, I should probably congratulate you two. Is this your first?"

"We actually have another one at home. Our friend's watching him," Jo explained. It wasn't often that anyone asked about their family, so she enjoyed it when people did. To be honest, she just loved talking (more like boasting) about them. "His name's Drew."

Dr. Carson smiled and turned on Alex. "Well, it's always nice when I get to meet my patients' husbands!" he exclaimed, holding his hand out for Alex to shake. He shook Dr. Carson's hand cautiously. "What's your name?"

"Alex," he answered, breaking off the handshake as quickly as possibly. "It's safe to assume that you're Dr. Carson?" Dr. Carson nodded his confirmation.

Dr. Carson looked at Jo. "So you must be…" Dr. Carson began, looking down at his clipboard. "Josephine?" Alex snickered once more.

"Jo," she corrected him, shaking his hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," he assured her, kissing her hand lightly. Alex looked around awkwardly. "So! I have to ask: why are you switching doctors four months into your pregnancy?"

Jo shrugged. "The doctor I went to retired, and my friend recommended you."

"May I ask who this friend of yours is?" he asked.

"Um, April Avery-Kepner," she replied. "She said that you are really qualified."

Dr. Carson laughed. "I'd like to think so after ten years of owning my own practice!" he exclaimed. "How's her daughter?"

"She's doing really well," Jo responded. "She just turned one last week."

"Okay, shouldn't we probably get going on all the exam stuff?" Alex prompted, clearly tired of all the small talk. Jo shot him a look.

"You're probably right, Alex," Dr. Carson admitted. "Jo, could you please take a seat and, um, get yourself ready to be examined?" Jo nodded and began to undress herself from the waist down. To Alex's relief, Dr. Carson turned away out of courtesy.

"Alright. I'm done!" she announced, pulling the sheet over herself. Dr. Carson turned around and sat on the stool in front of Jo. He smeared the cold gel on Jo's stomach, and she shivered. Dr. Carson took his machine and put it on her. "How's everything looking?"

"Your baby looks perfectly healthy," he announced. "The heartbeat is steady; everything seems to be developing on time." He moved the machine around a bit. "Um, do you want to know the sex?"

Alex and Jo seemed to perk up at this statement. "Yes," they said eagerly and looked at Dr. Carson hopefully. Dr. Carson laughed.

"You two are too much," he said, shaking his head slightly. "Alright. Now, are you sure you want to know?" Alex and Jo looked at him incredulously. He laughed again. "I'm just pulling your leg. Anyway, I'd like to be the first the congratulate you on your baby girl."

Jo's face split into a grin, as well as Alex's. "Oh, my God!" Alex exclaimed. Jo laughed happily. "A girl! Oh, my God, we're gonna have a daughter!" Jo still seemed to be at a loss for words. "We should name her Aubrey," he said suddenly.

"After Ms. Schmidt?" Jo said, seeming to come to her senses. Her eyes watered as Alex nodded. "How – how did you know that I always wanted to – " But she cut herself off. Alex knew. He always knew. "Thank you," she managed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Princess."

* * *

**And that is all! Thank you all so much for your support throughout this story. A special shout out to Kiwiflea, Mrs. JW, and MoonyAngelMe. Your frequent and insightful reviews were so much appreciated (as were ALL reviews)! Hopefully, I will start the series of Jolex drabbles soon (yes, that is what I have decided to do), but in the mean time, I recently posted a new story called Secrets, Secrets, Are No Fun. If you want to, please check it out. :)**

**Again, I cannot express in words how much your support means to me. I know I've never even met any of you, but please know that your kindness has helped inspire me as a writer. Thank you SO much, and until next time... -xoxofandomgirl**


End file.
